


Annoyed, But I Still Miss Kissing You

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Annoyance, Arguing, Detective Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith panics and jumps to (wrong) conclusions, Light Angst, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Miscommunication, The Black Lion as a house cat, and another mentions a past car accident, fireman keith, literally one sentence mentions sex, or just a lack of communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith and Shiro's one and only argument as a married couple.Being married is absolutely nothing like Keith thought it would be. Don’t get him wrong, he still loves and adores Shiro, but some… habits have recently come to life that Keith wasn’t previously aware of. He’s not sure why it happened, considering they’ve been living together for a few months now.Shiro stays at work late. Shiro forgets to buy groceries. Shiro leaves his glasses in the weirdest places and gets annoyed when Keith accidentally crushes them.Keith guesses his real problem isn’t what Takashi does and doesn’t do, it’s the fact that he misses his husband. He misses cuddling on the couch with him. He misses taking Kosmo for a walk with him. He misses his smile and his laugh and his lips. He misses talking to him, cooking dinner with him, sharing kisses that taste like red wine and happiness. He misses his best friend.For Day 1 of Writer's Month; word prompt; annoyance





	Annoyed, But I Still Miss Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as annoyance then turned into... this.
> 
> **Edited for grammer and typos:05/02/2020**

Being married is absolutely nothing like Keith thought it would be. Don’t get him wrong, he still loves and adores Shiro, but some… habits have recently come to life that Keith wasn’t previously aware of. He’s not sure why it happened, considering they’ve been living together for a few months now. 

For one, Shiro always leaves grocery shopping until the last minute. Until there is literally a single onion in the fridge, some sour milk and a teaspoon of coffee left. He can, and will, dodge shopping like his life depends on it. Keith isn’t sure how he never noticed it until now. It annoys him more than words can describe, especially since he works odd hours and long shifts. Getting home at three o’clock in the morning after a twelve-hour shift and going to grab something to eat, only to find that your husband ‘forgot’ the groceries again, is more frustrating than he can describe. He goes to bed hungry and spends his day off planning meals and snacks for the next week, compiling a shopping list and going out to buy it because he has to do it himself now.

Shiro consistently loses his glasses in the oddest places. Keith has crushed three pairs because they were underneath his pillow on their bed, on the floor of the garage and once in his heavy work boots. 

(Although that last one might have been Black. She likes putting things in his shoes for some reason. He doesn’t generally mind, as long as it isn’t a hairball or other bodily fluids.)

The most annoying thing is when Shiro takes work home. Look, Keith is a fireman, he physically can’t bring his work home with him, so maybe it’s different for him, but Shiro spends so much time at work already, and he gets lost for hours and hours going over case files. Keith hopes his co-workers appreciate the effort Shiro goes to. And maybe Keith is just bitter because recently he has been on an opposite schedule to Shiro, coming home just as he’s leaving, sleeping and then leaving just as Shiro’s coming home. The little time they have together is spent sleeping – which is great and well needed, but Keith misses Takashi. 

It doesn’t help that Lance teases him about the honeymoon phase when Keith doesn’t even feel like there ever was one. Right after their wedding, Shiro had to go back to work, and well, Keith wasn’t going to hang around the house by himself, so he went back too. 

Keith guesses his real problem here isn’t what Takashi does and doesn’t do, it’s that he misses his husband. He misses cuddling on the couch with him. He misses taking Kosmo for a walk with him. He misses his smile and his laugh and his lips. He misses talking to him, cooking dinner with him, sharing kisses that taste like red wine and happiness. He misses his best friend.

  
***  


Keith quietly unlocks the front door. It’s one in the morning, not the latest night, but Shiro is probably already asleep. He kicks off his shoes, knowing Shiro will scold him for not putting them away in the morning, but at least he’ll have a little bit of his attention then. Kosmo isn’t in his bed, which means he’s probably in Keith’s spot. Keith contemplates just collapsing on the couch, but he knows he would get lonely, even if he’s likely to be pushed out of the bed by his own dog. 

Sure enough, when Keith climbs the stairs to their bedroom, Kosmo is sprawled across his pillow. He’s pressed close to Shiro, and Keith can’t even muster the energy to be jealous. Shiro is sprawled on his stomach, his favourite position. His hair shines like starlight. Keith wants to push it back from his forehead, to press a hundred kisses to his gorgeous face but he restrains himself. Shiro has work tomorrow and needs his sleep.

He shucks off his uniform, draping it across the back of the chair and wiggles under the covers in his boxers. Kosmo rolls over, getting somehow even further into Keith’s space, and breathes into his face. He reeks of something foul and Keith groans. He twists to face the other way.

The curtains are still open, and Keith looks out onto their balcony. There is too much light pollution for him to be able to see the stars, but he pretends he can. It used to be something he did when he was sad or lonely, stargazing, but he hasn’t done it – at least for those reasons – since Takashi came into his life. 

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, unenthusiastic for the gruelling and lonely day ahead. 

  
***  


Keith wakes up to a gentle breeze and bird song. Black is curled against his chest, purring up a storm. Keith reaches his hand behind him to grasp Takashi’s, but his side of the bed is long cold. Of course it is, he has work today. Keith is suddenly fighting back tears – of frustration, loneliness or fear he isn’t sure. Maybe a combination of all three. This isn’t what he wanted for their marriage. And god, it’s only been a few months, but Keith feels like everything is already falling apart around them. What does their future hold if their marriage is already failing? 

Keith pushes his face into Black’s fur and decides he isn’t getting up today. The room is bright enough for it to be late morning, probably around nine o’clock, but Keith is too lazy to hunt down his phone and check the time. Shiro won’t be back until well after six and will then probably have at least three hours of work to finish off. They’ll probably order in for dinner since Keith needs to go shopping but knows he’s not going to get around to it today. Maybe they’ll make a half-hearted attempt at watching a show or movie, but one of them will fall asleep and the other won’t be bothered finishing it. That’s their life now.

Keith closes his eyes and goes back asleep. 

  
***  


Gentle hands card through his hair. He shifts and hums but doesn’t want to wake up. It feels like Shiro, but Shiro is working. Maybe this is a dream.

“Sweetheart, wake up,” Dream-Shiro whispers. Keith doesn’t want to wake up though. If Dream-Shiro is Keith’s only way at getting Shiro’s attention, then he’d rather sleep forever. 

“Come on, baby, it’s time for lunch.” Definitely a dream then, since Keith knows there is nothing in the fridge except a yoghurt that Shiro was saving for after his workout today.

Keith grunts and tries to bury himself under the covers. He doesn’t want to face his depressing reality; he just wants to sleep and pretend that it is just a dream. They never got married, the last few months never happened. They held off for a little while longer. They still live together; they still love each other. Shiro dedicates as much time to Keith as he possibly can, and Keith does the same. Their sex life is amazing, just as passionate as ever. Keith doesn’t feel like he is slowly losing Takashi, doesn’t feel like he’s already failing at being a husband. 

“Wake up, baby. I know you’re tired, but I have a surprise for you.” Their duvet is pulled off him, exposing him to the cold air. He shivers and blearily blinks his eyes open. 

Shiro is standing in front of him. Keith wonders if he really is dreaming. He looks as handsome as ever, with his gorgeous silver hair and warm grey eyes. The sight makes Keith want to cry. He loves Shiro so, so much, and he doesn’t know what he did wrong. He doesn’t want Shiro to leave, but he doesn’t know what to do to make him stay. 

“Woah, hey, hey, what’s the matter, baby? I’m sorry for waking you up, here you can wear my jumper if you’re cold.” Shiro pulls off his sweater, thick and grey, so cosy and warm. Shiro slips it over Keith’s head and pulls his arms through the sleeves for him. He wipes the tears that have gathered on his cheeks. It smells of the aftershave Keith bought him last Christmas.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying sweetheart?” Shiro asks, so tender and loving. Keith suddenly feels starved, not for nutrition but for Shiro’s love and affection. 

“I- I miss you.” Shiro’s face falls, and he looks so guilty. Keith feels even worse. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers, “I miss you too, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy at work recently.” He cards his fingers through Keith’s messy bedhead. 

“It’s fine,” Keith sniffles, even though it isn’t. Keith doesn’t want him to feel guilty for something that isn’t even his fault. He can’t control how much he works, and they need the extra money anyway. “Why aren’t you in work?” he asks. 

Shiro smiles and pulls Keith upright. He shivers as his feet come into contact with the cold flooring, but Shiro pulls him into a warm hug. Keith melts into it. He is weak for Takashi, always has been and always will be. Ever since he helped pull that angelic face from the wreckage of his car, nearly six years ago. 

“I have the day off, come on, let’s have lunch. I have something I want to talk to you about.” 

Those words instantly send alarm bells ringing in his head. Something he wanted to talk to him about? Oh god, was he going to break up with him, divorce him? Keith stiffly followed Shiro down the stairs into the kitchen. He wished he had pulled on pants before, he felt too vulnerable to be having this conversation right now. 

Shiro leads him over to their dining table and pulls out his chair for him. He smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. Keith frowns. He's acting like he isn’t about to break up with him. Keith can’t get his hopes up. He just prays Shiro will let him know what he did wrong first.

Shiro has made them Keith’s favourite soup, but Keith only picks at it, twirling his spoon in his grip. He can’t eat when he feels like he’s going to puke. Why can’t Takashi just get it over with? Why did he have to drag it out? 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been pretty upset and tired recently,” Shiro says instead. Keith just hums, wondering where this is going. “I know that you’ve been frustrated with how much I’ve been working, but it’s for a good cause, I promise.” Keith raises his eyebrow but can’t bring himself to say anything more. 

“I spoke to Kolivan last week, and he has agreed to give you two weeks off,” Shiro says with a huge smile on his face. He looks so proud of himself, but Keith is confused. Shiro’s smile slowly slips off his face.

“Aren’t you excited, baby?” 

Keith frowns again. “What’s there to be excited about? Why did you get Kolivan to take me off work without talking to me first? Takashi, what’s going on? Are you breaking up with me? Is this because I yelled at you about the groceries? I’m sorry, I’ll do them myself from now on, I know you’re busy. Or is this- “

“Whoa, baby, Keith! What are you talking about? Why would I be breaking up with you?” Shiro interrupts, holding his hands in the air. 

“I don’t know!” Keith cries, “That’s the worst part! I never see you anymore! What did I do wrong?” 

Shiro sits with a stricken face, and Keith can’t be here anymore. He stands up and nervously pulls Shiro’s sweater down a bit to properly cover his ass. He’s really regretting forgetting pants now. “I’m- I’m just going to go take Kosmo on a walk. I’ll start packing my stuff when I get back.” 

He hurries back upstairs and pulls on the closest pair of pants, his workout leggings from yesterday. They’re sweaty and gross, but Keith doesn’t care. He can’t be here anymore; he can’t watch the only person to ever love him give up on him. 

Shiro runs into the room just as Keith is leaving, and they slam into each other. Shiro grasps his shoulders, one hand warm and soft, the other hard and cold. Shiro has tears streaming down his cheeks, and Keith feels even worse. He’s so confused. He doesn’t want Shiro to be upset or sad. If Shiro thinks that he would have a better life without Keith, then Keith will leave with no fuss. Sure, it would kill him, but he’d do anything for Takashi. 

“Keith, please don’t leave. I’m not breaking up with you, never. I- I love you,” his voice cracks, and Keith doesn’t have the heart to push him away when he pulls him into a hug. 

“I’m scared. I haven’t seen you since we got married. You spend all your time working. When we do spend time together, we’re sleeping. Why wouldn’t you break up with me?” Keith whispers, because even though Shiro is the one hurting him, he’s Shiro, his husband, the love of his life. Keith can always confide in him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ve been working to get us time off, so that I could take you on the honeymoon we never got to go on.” Shiro presses his face into Keith’s hair, and Keith distantly registers Shiro’s tears dripping onto his head. Keith is frozen.

“Honeymoon?” Keith asks tentatively. 

“Yeah, baby, I feel so guilty that we didn’t get to have one, so I’ve been working hard to save time and money. You deserve it. I should have-“ Shiro’s words catch in his throat, “God, I’m so sorry, baby, for being so distant. I should have realised what it must have looked like from your side. I just got so excited.” 

A blush creeps up Keith’s neck to burn his cheeks and ears. He feels so dumb now. He slumps into Shiro’s hold, pressing his forehead to his neck. “No, I’m sorry. I made this into a big deal when it wasn’t one. I panicked. I should have asked for more of your time or attention instead of freaking myself out.” 

Shiro chuckles wetly, “I guess we’re not as good at this communication thing as we thought we were.” 

“Come on, I can show you the trip I have planned,” Shiro says and pulls away from Keith. He presses a sweet kiss to his lips, and murmurs, “I love you, baby, never forget that.” 

  
***  


When they get back from their honeymoon, Keith finds that Shiro still has his little annoyances. He still forgets the groceries. Keith crushes his newest pair of glasses when he tries to close their sliding glass door. Shiro still occasionally brings work home, but it doesn’t bother Keith as much. He knows he only has to ask and Shiro will gladly take a break to spend time with Keith. They love each other, despite their annoyances and imperfections.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, let me know! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ** Edit: To clear up any confusion; Where I'm from, a couple have to be separated for a few years before they can legally divorce. That's why Keith talks about 'breaking up' instead of divorcing.**
> 
> **Also, I have twitter now!** [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)


End file.
